


On the other side! YouTube AU!

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Challenges, Drama Free, F/F, F/M, Hodge is fave, Holy trinity of ships: Clizzy, I love this fic like its my child, Jace is a cutie, M/M, SO MUCH SAPHAEL FLUFF, Saphael, Stay till the end Alec has a major surprise for Magnus, and Malec, developed relationships, everyone is happy as they should be, multi-chapter fic, youtube AU!, youtube tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off my tumblr post!<br/>Shadowhunters YouTube AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the other side! YouTube AU!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got the chance to write this!  
> Guys I couldn't resist not with 500+ notes  
> I hope this is what everyone was hoping for or it comes close to the expectation  
> Its a mutiple chapter story  
> I'm planning at least 20 chapters  
> enjoy!!!

“Guys it’s on" called a voice as the camera lenses opened and blur of orange hair and pale skin sat directly in view, blinding white light highlighted the freckles upon her nose and cheeks.  
Foot steps echoed in the background and softly murmured words filled the wide open space.  
“Alec, is it focusing?” Asked another female voice. Her dark hair and all black clothes coming into the cameras view, contrasting with the brightest of the room.  
“Just give it a minute” answered Alec. The dark haired girl dropped a sweet and loving kiss on the red heads cheek.

“Ew, get a room” cried a blonde young man. Like the dark haired girl, he was also wearing all black. Tattoos littering his exposed skin.

“Ha ha,” the red head laughed sarcastically.

“Actually don’t get a room, the faster we get this done, the faster we can leave” Another young man voice rang before he came in to view. His skin was darker than the others, he wore tight black pants and a t-shirt to match, a dark blue leather jacket hanging over on shoulder and a slightly taller and skinnier boy clung to the other.  
The other boy wore a pair of round frame glass that rest low on his nose, he had a tangled mess of light brown curls and he wore a pair of ill fitting washed out jeans and white tee shirt covered by a blue and white flannel.

“Oh we all know why you want to go home Santiago,” the dark haired girl said with a wicked grin. The taller boy’s cheeks tainted red, he quickly hides his face away in the others neck.

“Aww Si- wait Simon didn’t I tell you to fix your hair” the dark haired girl scolded, her hands resting on her hips.

“Isabelle” whined Simon. “Rapha-” the shorter boy nudged him in the stomach and glared at him playfully. Simon smiled apologetically at Isabelle before kissing his boyfriend.

“Fine” signed Isabelle “I’ll get the hair brush.

"Alexander, my dear, remind me why we couldn’t do this at our place?” Asked a voice behind the camera. The red head eyes gazed past the view of the camera “at least there we could have had cocktails” “Magnus it’s 9 in the morning” stated the red hair girl. A hint of disbelief laced with her words.

“It’s happy hour somewhere my dear”  
Magnus said coming into view in all of his glittering glory. His burgundy shirt fell loosely on his tall frame, looking flawless against his tan skin. The red streaks in his hair stood out against his jet black locks.

He sat on the black leather couch, the white furry throw pillows getting thrown at Raphael, who was sitting on the lavender bean bag that Isabelle had added to the space after their first video as a group. 

It’s about to be a year since Isabelle had introduced Clary to her family.

“My brothers” she smiled at the tall dark haired man and the shorter blonde “Alec and Jace”. “This is Hodge” of course, she knew who Hodge was. Everyone’s favorite YouTuber. Seriously no one can hate the guy.

Isabelle had told Clary “he’s like a father to us” Clary hadn’t expected for the man to be like a father to her as well, she hadn’t expected for Simon to spend hours upon hours in the man's kitchen eating whatever he decided to make for his videos.

Then came Magnus Bane and Raphael Santiago. Best friends, just like herself and Simon. They did videos together most of the time. Raphael was all grumpy and perfectly styled suits and sexy smirk, where as Magnus was wild hair and gold eyeliner, full of laughter and cocktails. Together they collected hearts and left both men and women in awe.

Magnus had been dating Alec for two years when Clary had met him. She remembered the day when she first saw him in person. Her mouth hung open and her eyes wide. She had spent hours and days watching his and Raphael’s videos with Simon.

“Stop it” Clary snapped grabbing the pillow that was being thrown back and forth. The two grinned at her. “Alec’s got everything set up”. The last bit of her words said louder so that everyone can get the cue and take their place.

Jace reentered the room carrying a tray of water bottles, followed by Hodge, carrying, Clary stood on the tip of her toes to get a peek of what the older man had on his tray but he held it up high and out of her reach. Her fingers always wandered.

“Not fair” she huffed crossing her arms.

“It won’t be a guest what it is challenge if we saw what it was” Raphael pointed. Clary stuck out her tongue at him. Ha so mature.

“Don’t go messing him up anymore Santiago” Isabelle warned pointing a finger at Raphael. Simon stumbled into the room. His hair tamer than and his clothes looked tidier than before.

Raphael smirked as boyfriend took seat on the floor infront of him, he immediately sat up to whisper in his ear.

Jace took his seat on the love seat that was pushed to the side of the main couch. His fingers typing away on his phone, a small pout on his lips.  
Lydia’s absence was the cause.

Everyone else filtered in. Simon and Raphael lost in each as the others took their place. Isabelle squeezed in besides Jace. Clary on the cushions my Isabelle’s foot, her head laying back in her girl friends lap.

Hodge on the couch with Magnus, a space in between them for Alec.

Several multi colored cups sat on the open space, where the coffee table use to occupy.

The white papers strips peeking out from the top.  
Different questions from different YouTube tags. Isabelle and Clary had spent hours gathering the best ones.

A brown envelope sat beside the cups. A personal question for each of them picked out by Lydia from the fans.

This will be a video, not one them will forget and no one will want to miss.

“And it’s rolling” Alec called rushing from behind the camera and taking his place by his boyfriend.

“Ready” he breathed out.

“Hey Angels” Clary and Isabelle called out enthusiastically. The others waving and smiling in the direction of the camera.

“Today is a monumental day for us since "Isabelle spoke.

"It’s been exactly” Clary started. A wide grin on her face. “One year” Jace continued. He did his weird eyebrow wiggling thing that only he can do.  
“Since we posted a video together” Alec finished off their intro as scripted.

God knows they needed to have a scripted intro. The last time they attempted to do it off hand they almost didn’t get to do a video and Jace and Alec went a whole two hours not speaking to each other. Worst two hours of everyone’s life.

“Yeah, like all of us” Simon added. His smile matching Clary’s.

“So much has happened in the past year and we just wanted to have a fun time and enjoy each other’s company while answering question and playing the games that you guys sent  
it” Magnus stated his piece, word for word as he had written the night before.

“You guys have taken the time to watch us on this channel -the shadow world- once every month for the past year” it was Hodge that spoke this time.

“So no introductions are needed and with further a due” Raphael stated getting up from his seat and grabbing the purple cup with the tags and glass bowl full of names. And settling himself in again.

“We have our first tag and it’s for” he opens the folded paper “Mr Jace Wayland.He announced like the annoying game show announcers. Jace gave a ’ hell yeah’ and leaned over Isabelle to high five Hodge.

"And” Raphael yelled over the grown chatting. “He’s doing the ‘scariest things tag”.

“This is going to be sooo easy” Jace smirked “nothing is scary to me” he added Puffing out his chest.

“That rat on the subway says otherwise. Simon said matter of factly.

Jace shot him a glare.

"Raphael just read the questions” he spat. His words holding no hard feelings as a smile tugged at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudoes and comments are highly accepted  
> Suggestions for tags and challenges are welcomed.


End file.
